


Over Cribs and Through Doors

by YonaXX



Series: Daddy Bruce and Clark [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, BruceIsASap, DADDY!Clark, Daddy!Bruce, Doors were harmed in the making of this Fic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First work - Freeform, Humor, Ilovetagging, Kidfic, M/M, Poor Timmy Just wanted to sleep, Sexual Humor, Superpowers, The Author Regrets Nothing, a dash of sexiness, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaXX/pseuds/YonaXX
Summary: In which Bruce and Clark try to grab some intimate time to themselves only to get disturbed by an angry Super Baby named Timmy :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic starring my lovely OTP :)  
> It is quite funny and fluffy i hope you enjoy these knuckle heads and their shenanigans.  
> Stay around for more of my crazy ideas.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!  
> Enjoy.

“He’s finally asleep,” Clark cried.  
“You’re going to wake him up with your whining.” Bruce sighed. “And if you do I am not helping in any shape or form.”  
Baby Timmy wrinkled his button nose and rolled over onto his back revealing his plump little face and pot belly. A clear sign that he was in deep sleep, Bruce bet all the money he had that Timmy was dreaming of his next meal. And who could blame him? He was being fed by the almighty Bruce Wayne, he would expect nothing less.

“Any shape or form huh?” 

Bruce felt hands encircle around his waist and was pulled flush against a warm solid chest. He hummed and turned around in his arms to place open mouth kisses to Clark’s sun kissed skin from his neck to the sliver of chest that peeped out through his black satin bath robe. (in which he received earlier in the day when they, Alfred, Lois, Timmy, and other friends were tearing open presents).  
Bruce wickedly smiled and wrapped a leg around Clark without breaking eye contact, Clark caught on and hoisted him up. They stared into one another’s eyes lovingly, both were so thankful and blessed to be alive and healthy. They had the sweetest 9-month old baby boy and the best family and friends anyone could ever ask for. 

“Carry me to our bed and you can enjoy your last present…thoroughly.” Bruce teased as he nipped at an earlobe. Clark nearly took him right then and there but decided against it because he did not want to traumatize Timmy.  
So instead he used super speed and in the blink of an eye they were sloppily making out on the Deluxe King bed and clawing clothes off.  
Clark had Bruce’s hands pinned above his head while he sucked large hickeys into his neck and provided some friction by grinding down hard. 

Bruce’s moans did not help Clark’s patience in the slightest.  
“Oh. OH. Oh God Clark please put it in, make love to me, sex me up.”  
Clark laughed “Okay Babe, I will just give me…”  
At that moment a cry is heard and a loud thud against the door is made.

“UH come in?” Clark squeaked.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then Timmy came bursting through the doors. He was floating and whimpering. His face red and hiccupping his distaste into the open room. Timmy had his blanket clutched in his chubby right fist.  
“Daddy!” he bawled. 

Clark and Bruce looked at each other in awe. Sure they knew Timmy could float and fly a few meters but busting down doors was something new. Very new.

“Papa!” he screamed and Clark heart of steel melted like butter. 

Clark got off the bed and sped toward Timmy. 

“Aww baby what happened? Why are you crying? Come to Papa.” 

Timmy stopped wailing as Clark took him into his strong arms. Timmy rested his head in the crook of his neck and sucked on his pacifier. 

He wasn’t hungry because Bruce fed him not too long ago, he isn’t sick but Clark still made sure checking him over with his x-ray vision. 

That left his diaper and judging by the smell Clark knew he was right. 

“His diaper?” Bruce inquired as he walked to join them. 

Timmy raised his head and threatened to cry. 

It was Bruce’s heart turn to melt. 

Timmy reached for Bruce and was encased in a warm embrace.  
“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s alright. Shhhh- I know you were having a good night’s sleep and then this happened and you got upset. I know, I know but Daddy and Papa are here now. Glad you came to Daddy. Now I can make it all better.”  
Clark smirked as he watched Bruce cuddle and kiss Timmy everywhere he could. Despite what Bruce said, he was a sap. At least when it came to Timmy. 

After Timmy calmed down Bruce and Clark took Timmy back to his room where he was awarded with a brand new diaper and clean pair of Superman/Batman pajamas. (Alfred bought them, definitely not Bruce.) 

Now their darling baby boy was clean and content. They laid him in his crib and Clark began to sing a Kryptonian lullaby while Bruce rubbed his tummy. A few minutes later and he was sound asleep. 

Now back in the room Bruce and Clark lay face to face laughing.  
“That was crazy, did you get super strength around his age?” 

“I did but not to the point where I could knock a door open like that. We best not make him mad or he’ll chuck us down the stairs.”  
Bruce snuggled closer. 

“My son would never he loves me too much.” 

Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed him. 

“You big sap.” 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bruce really did buy those pajamas lol  
> See y'all in the next one my nuggets ♡


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not going to add a second chapter but Savanah ( Chocolatelover94 ) convinced me otherwise. Go check out her stuff! :D

Bruce woke up from a wet dream starring his favorite person (although he would never say out loud while sober) his husband: Clark Kent.  
God did he love that man. And damn it did he love MAKING love with that man. Bruce stared at him sleeping. Chiseled chest rising and down, even though he didn't need to breathe. In fact, he didn't need to do a lot of things. Like love Bruce unconditionally. 

Treat him like every day could be his last, and yet that day wouldn't come for decades. Hold Bruce and kiss him on his best days, and on his worst. Take care and raise their son with as much passion and energy as the big bright star that sustains him. 

No, He didn't have to do those things, but he did.  
Therefore, Bruce wanted to show his gratitude.  
A continuation from the yesterday before Timmy interrupted them.  
Bruce smiled and ran his hands up and down his body. Leaving featherlike kisses and licks.  
“Hmm” Clark groaned and slowly awoken. He ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, eyes still closed.  
“I was awake the whole time.” He teased.  
Bruce reached to hit him with his pillow but ended up on this back with a rather large Kryptonian hovering over him.  
“Here for seconds?” Clark breathed as he ghosted his lips against Bruce’s.  
“Seconds? I never got firsts!” Bruce laughed and leaned up to capture those soft lips.  
No matter how many times he has kissed Clark, each time feels brand new.  
Lips collided, Fingers roamed and probed, looking to make the other squirm in pleasure.  
“ I….Uhh yes…I wanna show you my appreciation. Let me take care of you.” Bruce moaned.  
“You always do my Love. I’m feeling great today so I won’t let you. Instead lay back and enjoy.”

“Oh God…”  
“The names Clark..”. Before Bruce got a chance to respond, Clark was spreading his legs open. Sliding his way down his body and grabbing onto his ass. He now lay flat on his stomach, hands curling around Bruce’s inner thighs. Bruce held back a whimper. He knew what was coming next.  
“You're beautiful...I love you...Gorgeous...Enchanting.” Each word was matched with a kiss upon his thighs and dangerously close to his crotch.

“Clark please! Please I need it.” Begging always sounded so pretty coming from Bruce’s mouth. Batman didn’t beg. He always got what he wanted. All cowered before him. Except Clark. Clark was the exception. The only man on planet Earth, in the whole galaxy, who could turn Bruce into a shivering mess. He did it with such ease that Bruce couldn’t help but try and resist. But it was futile. He always gave in. Who else better to show his soul to than his husband? 

Clark chuckled and flashed his teeth as he let out a quiet growl. He blew hot and cold against Bruce’s entrance. Bruce let out a chocked sobbed and clawed at Clark’s forearms decorating it with angry red marks. 

Just as Clark leaned forward, a thump was heard at the door.  
Clark froze and looked toward the door as Bruce held in a scream of frustration.  
He squeezed Bruce’s thighs and rubbed his stomach soothingly. A promise to continue and finish later. Clark wrapped a sheet over Bruce and sighed. The thump sounded again. Harder.  
“Come in Timmy.”

At that moment the left half of the door bust open. A sleepy and annoyed Timmy lazily floated over to Clark. Clark smiled and pulled him from the air. He cuddled him against his bare chest. “Goodmorning baby boy. How are you?”

Timmy furrowed his eyes brows and he looked up at Clark.  
“Bah. Bah Dah.” He grabbed at Clark and pointed at Bruce who Clark knew wasn’t asleep, simply staying quiet and not moving.  
“Ah I see you wanted Daddy and Papa to come give you kisses. We’re sorry.” 

Timmy reached over to Bruce and Clark held him over his face. Timmy stuck out his tongue and licked a cheek. Bruce struggled not to laugh. “Daddy.” He hummed. “Yes Daddy.” Clark agreed.  
Timmy leaned back against Clark’s chest and his eyes fluttered. He was trying to fight sleep. The time on the alarm clock read “8:30am”. 

It’s a tad early for you buddy. Back to sleep.”  
Clark gently began rocking and rubbing his back. The baby began to finally give in and within the next few minutes he was sound asleep.  
In a flash, Clark was gone and back baby less. 

....

 

“I’ll make it up to you Love. I promise. You know what? Let’s go away in a few days.” Clark was kissing Bruce’s neck and massaging his arms as he lay on top. When Bruce didn’t respond Clark kept on, “We haven’t had any alone time in a while. It’s Christmas season. Very romantic around this time especially in Paris. Think about it. King Size bed. Champagne and chocolate covered fruits Babe. Sound proof rooms…”  
Bruce did not respond.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was too busy packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never?  
> Hurray for cockblock Timmy  
> Hurray for Sexy and Confident Clark  
> Hurray for Begging!Bruce  
> Hurray for SuperBat love!
> 
> Until next time, Loves.. stay beautiful.


End file.
